Dia dan Pena
by ershin
Summary: Hubungan kalian bagaikan buku dan pena—tak terpisahkan.


**Disclaimer: **Gosho Aoyama

**Warning1: **Sudut pandang orang kedua

**Warning2: **OOC (mungkin)

**Warning3: **Pendek

Yo! Saya balik lagi dengan cerita bobrok. Semoga Anda mengerti maksud cerita ini (karena saya sendiri engga ngerti). Happy reading!

**Dia dan Pena**

.

**Buku dan pena—sahabat yang selalu berdampingan, bukan begitu?**

_Ibarat pena, ia menuliskan segala perasaan di atas buku diari milikmu. Apapun yang kamu rasakan terhadapnya, ia torehkan dalam setiap lembar kehidupanmu__—__dengan beragam warna tinta yang ia miliki pastinya. Setiap saat._

.

Langit kemerah-merahan tampak tenang dengan kicauan burung yang terbang kembali ke sarangnya, diikuti desiran ombak pantai yang pulang-pergi meninggalkan jejak tak beraturan. Jauh di sana, ada matahari yang seakan bertengger di garis horizon yang membelah langit dan ujung pantai—tanda bahwa tak lama lagi ia—mentari—akan kembali ke singgasana, meminta sang bulan kemari menggantikan tugasnya untuk menyinari kota itu.

Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat seorang gadis kecil tengah menikmati pemandangan elok tersebut. Ia duduk seorang diri di atas pasir pantai yang putih. Kedua kakinya dilipat ke atas, dilingkari oleh kedua belah tangan kecilnya yang maskulin. Matanya yang mengkilap terkena cahaya tak mau lepas dari _bola _merah raksasa di ujung sana (yang seolah-olah menempel erat dengan langit). Mungkin orang-orang yang lewat di dekatnya akan berpikir kalau ia sedang mengamati matahari terbenam dengan lengkungan bibir bulan sabit terpasang di wajahnya. Akan tetapi, yang sebenarnya terjadi malah terbalik. Ia tidak tersenyum. Ia diam dengan ekspresi datar, tak peduli walau seliweran angin membelainya dengan lembut bahkan menusuk tulang. Ia tetap diam. Pikirannya berkelana. Jauh.

Melihatnya begitu, kamu pun menghampiri gadis itu dengan sebelah tanganmu menggenggam erat ujung jaket birumu. Ketika kamu merasa jarak kalian sudah dekat, kamu—tanpa diperintah lagi—menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kedinginan dengan jaket tadi. "Haibara," kamu memanggil namanya dengan lirih. Namun, siapa sangka kalau ia tetap bersikeras untuk membisu dalam belaian lembut angin pantai? Kamu menghela napas dan duduk di sampingnya, dan mencoba sekali lagi, "Haibara," panggilmu, "kau kenapa?"

Ia tetap diam.

Kamu mencoba untuk yang ketiga kalinya, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar ditelan suara ombak.

"Bohong!" balasmu singkat.

Ia tidak membalas. Hening. Bahkan kamu juga.

Untuk beberapa menit lamanya, kalian menyelimuti diri sendiri dengan kesunyian, membiarkan suara ombak dan kicauan burung mengiringi tempat itu. Dengan sabar dan sambil memain-mainkan pasir lembut di dekatmu, kamu menunggunya membuka mulut. Menunggu hingga ia mengeluarkan segala kesedihannya saat itu. Padamu.

Lima menit berlalu, ia tak kunjung melontarkan kata-kata. Hampir saja kesabaranmu habis, kalau saja kamu tidak mendengar ia mendesah pelan, membiarkan kesedihannya terbang dibawa angin. _Dan yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba, _batinmu.

"Seandainya kakakku masih hidup," ia berkata dengan pelan, namun cukup terdengar sampai di telingamu. "Seandainya ia ada di sini, aku yakin ia pasti senang melihat pemandangan ini," lanjutnya sambil tetap tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari _lukisan_ senja depan mata.

"Ia masih hidup," katamu dengan tenang.

"Tidak."

"Tidak. Ia masih hidup di dalam hatimu." Kamu tahu ia sedikit terkejut, lanjutmu, "Dan ia pasti menikmati pemandangan ini lewat matamu. Jadi, hiduplah agar kakakmu senang. Yah, meski setiap manusia pasti akan mati jika sudah tiba waktunya, tapi setidaknya hiduplah sampai orang-orang itu tertangkap."

Lagi-lagi hening. Sesaat, kamu berpikir kalau ia tersinggung dengan kalimatmu barusan. Tapi semua itu lenyap di kepalamu begitu saja, ketika ia sedikit-banyak menanggapi perkataanmu—meski tidak terdengar jelas. Kemudian ia memintamu untuk tetap di sana bersamanya, mendengarkan keluh kesah dan kegelisahan yang mengekorinya—_Hitung-hitung, hukuman untukmu karena telah menggangguku_, ujarnya (terdengar nada canda di dalamnya).

.

**Mata pena tajam, namun tulisannya indah.**

_Setiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan dari mulutnya mungkin pedas, namun dibalik semua itu terdapat makna yang manis._

.

"Conan, ayo dimakan buburnya, selagi panas!" Ran mendesakmu untuk kesekian kalinya. Panas tubuhmu terlalu tinggi, membuat gadis itu khawatir. Namun, didesak berapa kalipun, tetap saja kamu tidak mengindahkannya, kamu terus menggelengkan kepalamu. Kamu tahu _kakak_mu kesal ketika ia pergi dari kamarmu—meninggalkanmu dengan Haibara berdua—mengambil sesuatu yang tidak kamu ketahui.

Haibara mendekatimu dengan ekspresinya yang sudah biasa ia tunjukkan. Ia mendekat ke arah jendela di samping tempat tidurmu—tempatmu terbaring lemas. Matanya melirik keluar, entah apa yang diperhatikannya—tapi kamu merasa kalau itu hanya pura-pura.

"Dasar detektif bodoh. Kalau kau tidak makan bubur itu dan minum obat setelahnya, kau tidak akan pernah sembuh, kemudian kau tidak akan bisa baca novel penuh-omong-kosong kesayanganmu itu dengan nyaman. Bodoh!" ejeknya lumayan panjang.

Dan setelah itu, kamu tahu bahwa dia memang pura-pura melirik keluar jendela. (Padahal ia mendekatimu hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu.)

.

**Warna tinta yang bervariasi.**

_Dan terakhir, ia mengisi hari-harimu dengan berbagai macam warna kehidupan. Tidak jauh beda dengan sifatnya. _

.

Biru muda—keras kepala.

Bagimu, seorang Ai Haibara itu adalah gadis yang keras kepala—bahkan sangat. Kadang-kadang kamu sampai kewalahan menghadapi sifatnya yang satu ini. Bila ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, dia tidak akan terima ada orang lain yang menghalanginya. (Tentu!) Dan ia harus melakukannya saat itu juga. Kadang, kamu benci dia dengan sifat ini, tapi kamu sadar, bahwa kamu juga tidak kalah keras kepalanya.

Ungu—kurang teliti dan… ceroboh?

Ai Haibara adalah manusia yang jenius. Ia pintar. Namun_—_

_"Ini kopi buatanmu, Haibara?" tanyamu ketika melihat segelas kopi hitam di atas meja._

_ Ai yang sedang membaca buku, mengangguk singkat dan berkata, "Minum saja kalau kau mau." Dan tanpa banyak kata, kamu meneguknya dan sedetik setelahnya menyemburkan kopi hitam itu ke arah depanmu—tak peduli apa yang kena._

_ "Ke-Kenapa ada rasa asinnya?" serumu kaget menikmati minuman yang seharusnya manis tersebut._

_ Gadis berambut coklat itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis hitamnya, memandangmu dengan kebingungan dan—rasa bersalah?_

_ "Ehm, mungkin tadi aku salah ambil, soalnya garam dan gulanya bersebelahan," ucapnya enteng membuatmu menggigit gigimu—menahan amarah._

_ —_kadang kamu benci dengan kecerobohannya.

Hitam—kekosongan.

_Aku tahu kalau kau kesepian. Tak perlu kau sembunyikan kesedihanmu itu, Haibara. Semua terlihat jelas dari wajahmu yang kusut itu. Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah tegar yang namun sebenarnya kau takut, gelisah, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Iya, kan? Ceritakan saja apa yang membuatmu gelisah. Aku, Profesor Agasa, Grup Detektif Cilik—kami semua temanmu, bahkan lebih dari itu. Kita semua keluarga._

Itulah yang kamu katakan padanya dulu, saat ia bersikap dingin kepada kalian—lebih dingin dari biasanya. (Atau lebih tepatnya—takut?) Ia berusaha tegar, kamu tahu itu. Dan kamu tahu bahwa ia rapuh. Ia rapuh karena ia merasa dirinya penuh dengan kekosongan. Kamu tahu itu.

.

Namun dari ketiga warna di atas, ada satu warna yang kamu suka—merah muda. Ya, warna yang romantis dan feminim. Meski kamu tahu betapa sulitnya untuk dilihat dari seorang Ai Haibara.

.

Pena adalah alat tulis yang amat penting bagi seorang penulis. Tanpa benda tersebut, kamu tidak akan bisa mencurahkan perasaanmu di permukaan kertas, bukan begitu? Dan tulisanmu akan semakin menarik dan menyenangkan bila kamu menggunakan berbagai macam warna tinta yang berbeda.

**End**


End file.
